Red Feathers In Black Sunlight
by Iwritetofindmyway
Summary: She knew there was foul play involved, the work of magic and trickery. The voice inside her head that recited the finely penned words was oddly familiar. Red Queen oneshot.


Red riding hood loved the smell of the forest, there was nothing nicer than finding a beautiful spot and settling down with a basket of treats. The sun streamed through the leaves and the world inside the forest was dappled green and dancing with the breeze. She reached the clearing that she always sat in, sunlight bathed the grass unhindered by the trees, but no birds sang today, even the wind fell still. When the forest fell silent it was time to run.

Something grey flashed through the edge of her vision. She span around, red silk flying behind her, but was greeted by the motionless forest, trees as far as the eye could see, all unmoving as stone. A twig snapped behind her and she froze, maybe if she stayed still enough it would leave her alone? She knew she wasn't thinking straight, but fear clogged her mind and adrenaline pulsed through every vein. It was either stand still or sprint.

Red knew what it was like to be confronted by animals in the forest, truth be told they were usually birds rabbits or badgers, none as silent or fast as this animal was. Grey fur. Silent. Stalks lonely prey. She could Remember the howling she heard every night from her grandmothers house. Usually those sounds were eerie, but she had never thought to be afraid of them, the wolves of the forest venture out of the darkness so rarely that fear of them in the sunlight was nearly irrelevant.

She thought there should have been more sound by now, or she should have been attacked, wolves didn't wait around when their prey was so easy, surely? She framed her neck around but there was nothing there, no wolf, no telltale sign that she was being hunted, just the niggling fear in the back of her head. Her breath ran from her quivering lungs as relief washed through her, she was just being paranoid, she was further in the woods than anyone cares to go and now her mind was playing tricks on her as punishment.

Even if she was being melodramatic, she couldn't relax here today, couldn't lie down in the sun, she would go to her grandmothers instead and share her treats. She turned to go back the way she came and was stopped dead in her tracks, there, pinned to a tree by a single read feather was a sheet of parchment, an entire sheet with only a few words on it. She drew closer in order to decipher the beautiful swirls of dark red ink.

"No-one escapes the big bad wolf." She whispered to herself as her blood ran cold and terrified, pumping through her body so quickly as if searching for a way to escape. She knew there was foul play involved, the work of magic and trickery. The voice inside her head that recited the finely penned words was oddly familiar, like something from a story told in a dream, or a visitor from when she was too young to truly understand. She was sure it was a voice that she should remember. For a woman's voice it was deep and it swelled with the confidence that came hand in hand with power and darkness. There was something that should be repellant in her tone, shadows practically dripped from every word, it only served to draw her further into whatever was happening.

She knew what people meant now when they said that she would just know when she was the target of a spell. There was something not quite right about the way she was thinking, she should have been afraid, should have been running, screaming, crying, but instead she wanted to hear that smooth rich voice again, wanted to see the face that went with it, she could only hope it was half as intoxicating.

If she left now she might never know, might never find out, might never see this big bad wolf who prowled through the most remote parts of the forest as easily as if she was born to do it.

She span on her heel once more, determined to go striding into her meadow until this mystery woman revealed herself, but there, in the middle of the clearing, was a wolf, an actual wolf, with bristling grey and white fur, bared teeth and different coloured eyes. It hurtled towards her, every muscle tensed as it made it's final leap straight for her, she was dead, or as good as.

An unexpected arm snaked around her waist at the last second and an outstretched hand sent the beast soaring through the air to the other side of the clearing. As soon as the brute righted itself, it ran in the opposite direction to them, tail between it legs like a scolded puppy.

Red twisted in her saviours arms, meaning to thank the stranger for saving her life, but one look at the would-be-hero choked the words in her throat and nothing but silence fell from her slightly open mouth.

The darkest brown curls framed a perfect heart shaped face, eyes that seemed like bottomless pits also seemed to swirl like the grain in a polished mahogany chest she had seen as a child. The woman's lips were indecently crimson, more temptress than a proper lady should be. This however, was not just some well-meaning, forest dwelling, seductive witch, this was a woman with a heart darker than her very own castle, this was someone that everyone feared, that everyone had seen pictures of. Here stood the real wolf, with her arms still pressing poor defenceless red riding hood against her own tightly clothed body.

"Now my dear, what kind of thanks is dumb silence?" She regarded the younger woman with faint amusement as she tried to collect herself.

"I'm sorry your majesty... and, and thank you." She stammered, unable to tear her eyes away from the Evil Queens breathtaking features "How can I ever repay you?" The dark transfixing woman smiled, a smile that looked more predatory than the wolf had when it was lunging for Red riding hoods face.

"Well..." The Queen whispered running her finger down the jawbone of her loyal subject. "I'm sure you can think of one thing that you value above all others..." She could feel the Queen's breath on her face, hot and sweet and tempting in a way nothing had ever seemed before. Not magic, simply... attraction?

Red swallowed nervously, for a young lady she had lived a sheltered life, the only person she had ever thought she had a crush on, died when they were both very young. She had never felt this, never felt fire in someones touch that drew her in like an addiction. She'd never felt breathless and lightheaded and so very hot, not in this way.

"Well, even if you cannot think of anything." The Queen grinned, perfect teeth flashing white and threatening. "There is only one thing I want from you." Red's eyes widened in shock, this was not how ladies spoke, not how they addressed each other. The Evil Queen stepped back, releasing the girl from her grip. "Take off your clothes. I want to see you." Once more, the younger woman's mouth opened when no words were ready to emerge. She had heard stories of the Queen, the dark ruler of their kingdom, she was ruthless, heartless, supposedly emotionless (though lust seemed to have deep roots inside her). She had killed people for far less than disobeying her, or so the stories said.

So with shaky fingers she fumbled to undo her red silken cloak, after a few seconds it fell to the forest floor in a puddle of scarlet. She mentally cursed herself for the thrill she felt at doing this, at feeling those dark eyes trace her body with unhidden lust. Her boots were easily kicked off, and she could feel the leaves and twigs and earth under her toes. Her leggings slid effortlessly down her long smooth legs and joined her cloak, her plain cream summer dress was hastily pulled over her head leaving her bare to the slight chill of the forest.

The dark woman paced around the thin flawless girl, her arms wrapped around her bare chest self consciously.

"Oh my dear girl, how can a young woman such as yourself seem so unspoiled? So pure." Her only response was to hang her head, hiding her blushing face underneath cascading light brown hair until she could see the older woman again. Her eyes seemed darker and everything about her actions seemed a little more feral, a bit wilder, a bit closer to losing control. "Now tell me, do you desire me?" Her dark lips curled irresistibly and Red found herself breathless. The Queen stepped so close to Red that she could feel the black lace of the queens corset brushing against her already erect nipples, arousal burned through her, settling below the pit of her stomach with such intensity she was embarrassed. "My dear," She whispered in the nude girls ear "I can already tell that you want me, but you will say it."

"I want you!" She blurted so abruptly she appeared to surprise herself, but not the Evil Queen. "Please." she begged, not totally aware of what she wanted, but she wanted it all.

Fuller lips claimed hers roughly, moving fiercely against her own as she found herself pinned to a tree, she kissed back, slightly unsure but eager to make up for lack of experience. Long thin fingers traced a path down her neck and breasts before raking over her hypersensitive nipples and breaking a ragged gasp from deep within her.

"Please!" She begged again, halfway between a whisper and a moan. It made the older woman smirk triumphantly, what a wonderful girl, so eager to welcome the darkness, so ready and willing to jump off a cliff in the search for oblivion. She was so ready to destroy herself and the Queen was only too happy to help.

She plunged two fingers into the girl with no warning, she was more than ready, she was dripping, hot and wet and wanting, once innocent eyes clouded with lust and selfish need. She felt the dark woman's fingers curl inside her with each bruising thrust of her fingers, her cries rang out through the forest, louder than she would have ever guessed.

She didn't know what was happening inside her head, she was going mad with pleasure, everything was sensation and breathlessness and desperate thrusts. She saw flocks of birds and blooming flowers and stars exploding and finally, just the dark eyes of the Evil Queen and she was lost, spent and unravelled like a ball of wool the kitten has got tired of.

The Queen stepped back, her face blank and almost unreadable, her eyes hinted at sorrow as she looked over the naked girl slumped against the tree. Red marks were clear against her pale breasts and proof of her pleasure dripped down her inner thigh like the singular bead of sweat racing over her collarbone.

"The pure are always so easily corruptible. It's almost too easy to pollute such innocence as your own." No smirk twisted her lips, no self-satisfaction poisoned her words. "Don't worry, you'll find that you understand the world better this way, this way you can enjoy it without bothering to protect your virtue. You'll fit in well." Red was still catching her breath as her one time lover disappeared into smoke and flew off with the first breeze she'd felt all day.

Below her, on the forest floor, six words lay crumpled and forgotten.

"No-one escapes the big bad wolf."


End file.
